


Poni La Mano

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Series: Spadeliano in Traduzione [1]
Category: Suburra - La Serie | Suburra: Blood on Rome (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gift Giving, Homophobic Language, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nadia is a good wingwmoman, Non-Canon Relationship, Pining, Season 2, Sex, Spoilers, Swearing, Talking, Talking To Dead People, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Aureliano parla con i fantasmi. Spadino cerca di dimenticare il volto di quello che gli ha rubato il cuore.Intanto il destino interviene.
Relationships: Aureliano Adami & Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti, Aureliano Adami/Alberto "Spadino" Anacleti
Series: Spadeliano in Traduzione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743793
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Poni La Mano

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Place Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948198) by [RavenAurelieChoiseau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau). 



I giorni sono tanto bui quanto le notti per Aureliano. Sono cambiate così tante cose, e non in bene. La vita è passata dall’essere piuttosto prevedibile, quasi piacevole… ad essere un cazzo di disastro.  
Così tanta violenza. Così tanta morte. Ed ora Aureliano è solo, cazzo. Solo, tranne che per Alberto, che…  
No. Aureliano allontana bruscamente quel pensiero.

La tristezza di Aureliano è mal nascosta, gli si legge in faccia come una biografia non autorizzata.  
Livia lo fissa da dov’è seduta sul sofà grigio, e scuote la testa.

“Che problema c’è, Aurelià? Ma nun 'o sai che te ama?”  
I suoi lunghi capelli biondi cadono come una cascata dorata sulla sua schiena. Ondeggiano intrappolati nella sua coda di cavallo mentre parla, la voce grave che le risuona nel petto.  
“Sei sempre stato' n po' sensibile, fratello mio. Cocciuto nei peggio momenti. Troppo preoccupato de quello che l'artri pensavano de te quanno nun dovevi esselo. Hai fatto impazzì me e papà, ‘o sai?! Sei 'n ossimoro vivente.”  
  
Il Sole è tramontato da un pezzo, inghiottito dall’ombra cupa della sera. La luce dei lampioni filtra attraverso le tende da quattro soldi appese alla finestra, lasciando che la stanza venga immersa da un bagliore bluastro.  
Aureliano sbuffa. Il dolore vivo della verità gli fa tendere la mascella barbuta sempre di più.  
“Livia…”  
Sua sorella lo conosce meglio di chiunque altro. Non sta mentendo. Non ha mai avuto così tanta ragione. È solo che lui odia ammetterlo.  
Aureliano è stato ottuso, sì. È stato uno stronzo. E, più di ogni altra cosa, si è lasciato intimorire dall’idea che riconoscere i suoi sentimenti avrebbe potuto rivelarlo come il “frocio” di Ostia. Almeno questo il suo orgoglio ferito gli permette di ammettere a sé stesso.

  
Un tempo pensare a Spadino faceva ribollire ad Aureliano il sangue nelle vene. Quel cazzo di zingaro, pensava. Uno zingaro schifoso _e_ un frocio, per giunta!  
Ma ora? Cristo. Aureliano non sa che cazzo gli stia succedendo. La gioia è l’ultima delle emozioni alla quale avrebbe pensato di poter fare appello, seduto qui in un albergo abbandonato, nel cuore della notte. Ma pensare a Spadino… Alberto lo rende felice. Mortacci sua, lo rende felice. Inutile negarlo. Ed è triste. Triste, e tragico, cazzo, perché Aureliano ha mandato tutto a puttane. Di brutto.

“'O so che è troppo tardi, Lì.”  
Chi lo sa se sarà ancora in grado di rimettere insieme i cocci?! Spadino, per Aureliano, è e sarà sempre un pugno allo stomaco. Descriverle come emozioni contrastanti non rende loro per nulla giustizia.

Aureliano sorride, nonostante tutto. Nonostante l’odio verso sé stesso lo consumi.  
Quello zingaro gli ha rubato il cazzo di cuore.  
“Ma pe’ piacere. È troppo tardi solo quando sei morto.” Livia fa schioccare la lingua, il dito indice alla tempia.  
Aureliano sospira, esalando profondamente. “M’ha detto che me ama, Livia. E io j’ho gettato merda sopra. Sò io che l’ho spinto via. Nun sò stato esattamente… _gentile_ quando l’ho respinto. E lui che fa? Me resta accanto uguale. Cazzo. So ‘n grandissimo stronzo.”

Livia ritira le gambe sotto di sé, la macchia cremisi sulla sua maglietta un malva intenso. Contrasta enormemente con la stoffa azzurro chiaro; pare quasi nera nella penombra.  
“È stato mesi fa. E sapendo quanto ce tiene a te, te perdonerebbe in un attimo. E te stai qua a andaje dietro, Aurelià. Come ‘n cagnolino. Hai cambiato idea, e non c’hai 'r coraggio de dijelo. Se Samurai nun m’avesse sparato te pijerei a calci 'n culo pe’ essè così cieco. C' hai ancora tempo pe' ripiattelo. Quello nun smetterà mai d’amatte. E ve meritate 'n po’ de felicità tutti e due, dopo tutto quello ch’è successo.”

I passi di Nadia risuonano sui pavimenti frantumati. Tutto il resto è piuttosto silenzioso, come il tenue mormorio del cuore di Aureliano. Solo il lavandino disturba la pace. Un’emorragia di schizzi d’acqua come da un’arteria tranciata.  
Bisogna che lo sistemi. Prima o poi.

“Co' chi stavi a parlà?” chiede Nadia, le mani infilate nelle tasche della giacca. Si lascia cadere sul divano con un tuffo leggero, le gambe divaricate come quelle di un uomo quando si sistema sui cuscini.  
L’immagine di Livia sbiadisce contro di lei.  
Aureliano scuote la testa, rimuovendo le ragnatele dalla propria mente. “Nessuno. Nessuno. Sto solo a pensà a voce arta.”  
Gli orecchini ad anello di Nadia brillano nella luce fioca. “Pensà a che? A Spadino?”

Aureliano alza la testa, puntando su di lei uno sguardo feroce. “Ma che stai a dì? Perché stai a nominà Spadino?!”  
Nadia si raddrizza un po’, lasciando che le mani le cadano tra le ginocchia ossute. “Perché ho visto come ve guardate, voi due. Te sei innamorato de lui. E lui è innamorato de te. E siete du’ scemi… du’ idioti de coccio senza 'e palle de dì all’artro quello che c’ha da dì. ‘O sai che vor dì, Aurelià? Che vor dì avé qualcuno come lui? Io ammazzerei pe' qualcuno come lui.”

Sfere di cobalto la fendono. “Forse 'o sò stato io pè ‘tte? No?”  
Nadia annuisce. “Un po’. N' posso davvero dì che n'so grata dell'aiuto tuo. Ma n' è 'o stesso. Che cazzo… te c’hai quarcuno che te ama ner bene e ner male. Basta che alzi er telefono e lui ariva da te a tempo record. Avete rischiato 'a vita l’uno pe’ l’altro. ‘Sto tipo de devozione pò arrivà solo dall’amore, Aurelià.”

Le guance di Aureliano prendono colore. L’idea inizia a ronzargli in testa. “N’penso voja dì niente.”  
La voce di Nadia rimbomba, spezzando la calma. “Vor dì _tutto_! Come fai a nun capì?!”  
Aureliano non è impassibile al confronto col suo sguardo acuto.  
“Vabbè.”  
“De che c'hai paura, Aurelià?! Che quarcuno pensa che sei frocio? Perché no ‘o pensa nessuno. Più che artro perché nun je ne frega 'ncazzo a nessuno. Chi è rimasto a giudicatte? Tu padre è morto. 'A ragazza tua è morta. Tu sorella è morta, cazzo. Lele è morto. A me de sicuro n'me frega ‘n cazzo de chi ami o di chi te scopi. Chi altro ce sta?! Scusa se me sto a comportà da stronza, ma' a dura verità è che sei solo, Aurelià. Qu'o zingaro è l’unica persona n'a vita tua che, nonostante tutto, ha continuato a rimanette accanto. Anche quando j’hai spezzato er core, cazzo. ‘O capisci?!”  
Quelle parole bruciano. I suoi occhi lucidi si voltano altrove. “’O so. ‘O so.”  
“E allora dijelo.”  
Nadia si lascia andare contro l’angolo del divano, e chiude per un attimo gli occhi.

“E se… e se lui nun me ama?” La voce di Aureliano gli si incastra in gola.  
“Ma te prego… nun me pija pe’ scema. Lui te ama. N' ha mai smesso.”  
La sua vista è tetramente dipinta di ricordi cupi. “Sò stufo de vìve tra i fantasmi, Nadia.”  
“E allora accanna,” risponde lei, le mani permute contro la fronte. “Chiamalo. Dijelo. Dije che lo ami, Aurelià. Prima che sia troppo tardi.”  
  


*  
  
Questo posto è una tomba, pensa Aureliano.  
Polverosa. Dimenticata. Abbandonata. Vuota.  
Un po’ come il suo cuore.

L’unico suono che echeggia nell’albergo è quel cazzo di rubinetto che gocciola dentro al lavandino. Bisogna che lo sistemi. Prima o poi.  
Ci sono cose più importanti dell’impianto idraulico a cui pensare, per ora.  
  
“Che succede, Aurelià?”  
Il passo di Alberto è così leggero che non lo sente nemmeno entrare. Aureliano ha lasciato la porta aperta, e mandato un messaggio a Spadino, chiedendogli di venire da lui. Lo fa sempre, dopotutto. Lo farà sempre.  
  
Aureliano si gira appena, e una ruga frammenta la sua fronte altrimenti liscia. Sente il petto stringersi appena Alberto gli sorride.  
“Niente. Vojo dì… Stavo solo a pensà. Volevo… Te devo parlà.”  
Spadino gli si avvicina da dietro. Vicino abbastanza da toccarlo. Aureliano deglutisce a vuoto.  
“Do’ sta Nadia?”  
“L’ho mandata via pe’ sta sera. Volevo sta’ solo.”

Lo sguardo adorante di Spadino cade inesorabilmente dagli occhi di Aureliano alla sua bocca carnosa. Poi alle ali tatuate sul suo collo.  
Aureliano si lecca le labbra.  
“Vabbè. Allora che m’hai chiamato a fa’?” Un sorrisetto appare agli angoli della sua bocca.  
Quel cazzo di sorriso.  
“No. N’hai capito. Volevo sta’ solo… co’ _te_.”  
Spadino sente il cuore balzargli in gola. “Oh. Vabbè. Beh, sto qua. Che c’è, Aurelià?”  
É un tentativo mal riuscito di nonchalance.

Aureliano piega la testa da un lato. “’O so, Spadì. Pe’ me te ce sei sempre. Ce sei sempre stato,” dice, più a se stesso che all’altro.  
“Ma de che cazzo stai a parlà? É tutto a posto?”

Aureliano scuote la testa con rammarico. Alle sue parole paiono spuntare le gambe, solo per poi immobilizzarsi sul posto.  
Le sopracciglia nere di Alberto si corrucciano a quelle parole. “Aurelià? Parlame.”  
Non l’ha mai visto in queste condizioni. Così pensieroso. Quasi spaventato. Spadino è tentato di allungare una mano verso di lui, di toccarlo per offrirgli conforto. Ma esita. Invadere lo spazio personale di Aureliano ora potrebbe provocare una reazione di collera da parte sua. Spadino sa cosa questo comporterebbe, e non vuole essere ferito in quel modo un’altra volta.

Aureliano inspira, frustrato persino nel respiro. “No. N’è tutt’apposto. Non ancora. Ma ‘o sarà. Ascolta, te devo dì ‘na cosa, vabbè?”  
“Eh, vabbè. Te sto a sentì.” Un’espressione di panico si fa strada sul suo volto minuto.

“Senti, Spadì…” Ogni traccia d’ossigeno fugge dal suo cervello. “Me… me dispiace.”  
L’apprensione incrina la faccia a Spadino. “De che?”  
Aureliano cerca le parole giuste in una nebbia di panico. Quasi gli si arresta il respiro. “Pe’… pe’ tutto. Nun sò stato ‘n buon amico pe’ te. Pe’ niente. A dì la verità, po’ di mesi fa…”

La lingua di Spadino saetta nervosa sulle sue labbra. All’improvviso, la sua bocca diventa incredibilmente secca. “Senti, Aurelià… se stai a parlà de quello ch’è successo al parcheggio… vojo dì…”  
“Famme finì.” Aureliano sbatte le palpebre nel tentativo di ricacciare indietro le lacrime. “Sò stato ‘no stronzo. ‘No stronzo del cazzo. T’ho spinto via e praticamente dato del frocio e… t’ho spezzato er core.”

Il sangue… il calore corporeo… cade e si accumula completamente ai piedi di Spadino. All’improvviso si sente instabile, stordito. Aureliano sta dicendo quello che Spadino pensa lui stia-???  
“Aureli-”  
“Famme finì, Spadì. Cazzo, t’ho spezzato ‘r core e te comunque me sei rimasto vicino. Me stai ancora vicino. T’ho scritto e sei venuto. A’e tre der mattino.”  
Alberto avvolge le braccia attorno al torace. Non è sicuro se il filamento di panico che gli si è stretto attorno al petto sia causato da paura o speranza.

Aureliano sbatte le palpebre più volte, e sente un bruciore diffondersi partendo dallo stomaco fino ad arrivare agli arti.  
“Me dispiace, Spadì. Me dispiace d'avette fatto così male, specie perché…”  
_Oddio_ , pensa lui. “Perché…?”

Questo è il momento. Aureliano ha finito di nascondersi. Si sistema l’orlo della maglietta, strattonandolo nervosamente. Se non sputa il rospo ora, non lo farà mai più.  
“Visto che tutto quello a cui riesco a pensà de questi tempi sei té.”

Ecco. La verità. Ora è troppo tardi per rimangiarsela.  
La bocca di Alberto si spalanca. Aureliano studia il suo volto, i suoi grandi occhi azzurri colorati di domande.  
Il cuore di Alberto è pieno di risposte.  
“Io nc’ho nessuno, Spadì. Sò solo. Tu sei stato l’unica costante n’a vita mia, e io sò stato ‘n cazzo de codardo e ‘no stronzo a nun avello visto. ‘Nsò riuscito a vedé quello che valevi pe’ me finché n’è stato troppo tardi.”

Spadino osserva Aureliano da sotto le sue lunghe ciglia. Vuole essere disinvolto, ma il suo bluff è evidente.  
Il modo in cui gli trema la voce svela immediatamente il trucco.  
“Nun importa. L’ho superata.”  
Aureliano avanza di un passo. Quasi sono petto a petto, ora. “Té sì? Perché io no.”  
Cosa?! Il cuore di Alberto sembra sbandare da una parte all’altra della sua cassa toracica.  
“Io nun l’ho superata, Spadì. Nun ho superato ‘r fatto d'avette ferito. D’avé perso tutti e tutto quello c’avevo de bono dentr’a sta vita der cazzo, tranne _te_. Nun posso perde’ pure te. Perdoname, te prego.”

Spadino ricaccia indietro un singhiozzo. “Te perdono,” riesce appena a dire.  
“Sei sicuro? Sei sicuro che n’ho mandato tutto affanculo?” Aureliano non vuole far altro che afferrarlo. Baciarlo. Tenerlo tra le braccia e non lasciarlo mai più andare per alcun cazzo di motivo.  
Ma aspetta. Vuole che Alberto gli dia un segno.  
  
“Tu me ami?” Spadino sussurra, in un respiro.  
Aureliano sbatte le palpebre. I suoi occhi lucidi cercano nel buio lo sguardo di Spadino.  
Dietro il bancone, il rubinetto gocciola. Lento ed inesorabile. Bisogna che lo sistemi. Prima o poi.

Spadino azzera lo spazio tra loro, spinto involontariamente dalla forza della sua passione.  
“Tu me ami, Aurelià?”  
Le parole rimangono sospese alle labbra di Spadino come rosse lanterne di seta, una successione di quattro delicate e bellissime creazioni nate da un unico profondo sentimento.  
_Tu.  
Me.  
Ami.  
Aurelià?_

Aureliano sente un calore crescergli nel petto. Pensarci… ad _amare Spadino_ … è abbastanza da condannargli il cuore a palpitare incontrollato.  
Alberto si avvicina ancora di più. La sua mano esita, tremante, sopra il ricco profilo della spalla di Aureliano. Lascia che si accosti, come per toccarla, ma poi esita.  
Aureliano fa un lungo respiro profondo. Gli angoli della bocca gli si piegano.  
  
“È ‘na semplice domanda, Aurelià.”  
Spadino concede alla sua mano il lusso di curvarsi attorno alla sagoma del bicipite di Aureliano.  
Aureliano avvicina la sua, di mano. Le punte delle dita sfiorano la mandibola di Spadino, ed Alberto si lascia andare al tocco.  
Il suo cuore si ingigantisce. Ha sognato questo momento; passato notti insonni chiedendosi come tutto questo avrebbe potuto farlo sentire.

“C’ho paura de fallo, Spadì.”  
“Perchè?” Alberto risponde in un sussurro, mentre avvolge l’altro braccio attorno al forte collo di Aureliano.  
  
“Perché tutti quelli che ho mai amato sò morti. C’ho paura che se ammetto che te amo… Mori pure te. E da quello ‘nce sarebbe ritorno per me. Se tu mori, moro pure io. M’hai cambiato ‘a vita, Spadì, e mo ‘nso che vor dì vìve senza de te.”  
La sua voce si abbassa di un poco. Un pollice accarezza gli zigomi vellutati di Aureliano.  
“Avemo patito ‘e pene d’inferno assieme, Aurelià, ma ancora qui stamo. Io ‘nvado da nessuna parte.”  
“Mo no, poi chi ‘o sa-”  
“Shh… Aureliano. IO NON VADO DA NESSUNA PARTE.”

Aureliano pone le sue mani sulle guance di Spadino, i propri palmi bollenti contro la sua pelle formicolante.  
“Tu me ami, Aurelià?” lui prega ancora.  
Aureliano muove appena il volto. Pare un cenno di assenso.  
“Ogni persona a cui sò stato dentro da quer giorno ar parcheggio… tutte… c’avevano tutte la faccia tua, Spadì.”

Alberto fa un respiro profondo fin quando si sente forte abbastanza da alzare la bocca all’altezza di quella di Aureliano.  
“Nun m’hai risposto.”  
Sorride compiaciuto, ed Aureliano sente le ginocchia cedergli.

Aureliano inclina il volto, e sorride ancora di più. “Sì, Spadì. Te amo, cazzo.”  
Spadino sente ogni resistenza indebolirsi mentre muove lentamente le mani dalle spalle di Aureliano verso il suo petto.  
Gli occhi vivi di speranza, tutta la tensione sparita dal suo volto… Alberto inclina la faccia verso l’alto.  
“N’ t’ho mai smesso d’amà, Aurelià. Ce sei sempre e solo stato tu pe’ me.”  
  
*

La testa di Spadino è un incastro perfetto nello spazio tra la spalla ed il collo di Aureliano. La sua guancia arrossata si posa su una delle due ali.  
“Nun me sò mai sentito così, Aurelià. Così in pace,” L’alzarsi ed abbassarsi del petto di Aureliano fissa il battito di Alberto. Nessuno dei due vorrebbe essere da alcun’altra parte.

Aureliano fa scorrere le dita attraverso la cresta disordinata del suo amore. Bacia la sommità del suo capo, premendo le sue labbra gonfie contro i capelli di Spadino.  
“N’te riesco a immaginà senza ‘sto taglio idiota, Albè. ‘O sai?” e detto ciò lo scompiglia ancora di più, arruffandolo con le dita.  
Spadino ride di gusto, mentre lascia che il suo indice disegni pigri cerchi sul fianco di Aureliano. I loro membri giacciono esausti contro le loro cosce, ancora arrossati dallo sforzo.  
“Ormai è er marchio de fabbrica mio, me sa.”  
Alberto lo bacia sul pettorale, mentre il rossore pian piano va svanendo dai loro corpi soddisfatti.  
“Me sa pure a me.”  
Aureliano fissa il nulla per un po’. I pensieri gli si muovono a zig-zag, come lucciole. Si è tutto intensificato così in fretta… ma questo è tutto ciò che gli serve. Tutto ciò che ha mai desiderato.  
Aureliano inala profondamente.  
Parla prima di poter convincere sé stesso a tirarsi indietro.

“Annamo a vive assieme, Albè. Posso trovà ‘n posto pe’ noi due. ‘N posto senza colpe. Che sia _nostro_ e basta.”  
Alberto si tira su di colpo, appoggiandosi ai propri gomiti. Posa il palmo appiattito sopra il cuore pulsante di Aureliano.  
“Aurlià…” è quasi un gemito.  
“È ‘n idea folle?”

Non lo è.  
Alberto sorride raggiante, e la sua bocca cattura ingorda quella di Aureliano. La punta della sua lingua si spinge tra le labbra carnose di Aureliano. Insistente.  
Quando si separano, dopo una affannosamente dolce esplorazione delle loro bocche, Spadino trova la voce un’altra volta.  
“’O vorrei da morì. Tu ‘o sai. E starò co’ te più che posso. Ma devo esse presente anche alla villa. So er boss adesso. E Angelica… il bambino. N’me posso trasferì der tutto, è quello che sto a cercà de ditte.”

Aureliano lo sa. E capisce.  
La sua bocca scende in picchiata a rubare un altro bacio. Alberto geme contro di lui, così delicatamente da far sembrare il suono le fusa di un gatto.  
_Cristo se sei bello, Spadì._

“’O so, Albè. ‘O so. Me prenno quello che posso. Sò avido de te. Ora che te c’ho qui co’ me nun te vojo lascià annà. Ma capisco.”  
La testa di Alberto ricade contro il braccio di Aureliano.  
Lascia che il suo sguardo pieno d’amore si posi sugli occhi azzurro mare di Aureliano, due laghi di fascino.  
“Io sarò sempre co’ te, Aurelià. Nun me devi lascià annà.”  
“Te amo, Albè. Se vivemo assieme o no, tu sei ‘a luce mia.”

Mentre lo osserva con così tanto affetto, ad Alberto viene improvvisamente in mente una cosa. Le sue mani scorrono fino al proprio collo, e rimuovono una delle sue catene d’oro. Il pendente brilla per un attimo al chiarore del giorno, che filtra sempre più dalla finestra.  
“Che è?”  
Spadino la posa attorno al collo di Aureliano con attenzione, sistemandola finché non rimane sospesa sopra il suo cuore.  
“É la mia collana preferita. Me l’ha data mi padre. Vojo che ‘a tieni te. Così m’avrai sempre co’ te pure quanno nun ce sto. Sempre vicino ar core. Mettila pe’ me.”  
  
Aureliano allunga la mano verso di essa, e la stringe.  
“Albè… ‘Nso che dì.” Aureliano traccia gli angoli della collana con le dita. Il metallo è caldo al tocco. Qualcosa dentro di lui si spezza.  
È fatta. Aureliano è completamente perso.

“Tu sei tra ogni battito der core mio, Alberto. Questa sarà solo ‘n ricordo ancora più bello.”  
Spadino mette la mano sul mento di Aureliano, forzandolo ad avvicinare il proprio viso al suo.  
“Ti amo. Mettila, e pensa a me. Pensa a me nei momenti ‘n cui devo sta’ là a recità ‘a parte mia. Ricordate che tornerò da te. Tornerò _sempre_ da te, Aurelià. Nun sei mai solo.”

Aureliano aspira tra i denti. Stringe Alberto forte contro il suo corpo. Una lacrima solitaria si raccoglie all’angolo di uno dei suoi occhi.  
Aureliano riesce a sentire il respiro irregolare di Spadino contro la guancia. Gli fa venir voglia di aggrapparsi a lui ancora più disperatamente. Di proteggerlo.  
“Dovemo provà a dormì,” Aureliano mormora, deglutendo la sua trepidazione come se fosse uno sciroppo denso.  
Spadino annuisce contro di lui, gli occhi che gli si chiudono. “Sì. Dovemo dormì. ‘Nc’è bisogno de scappà dall’alba.”

Aureliano tira su piano il lenzuolo, poi la coperta. Richiama a sé un respiro profondo, mentre Alberto si accoccola all’altezza del suo cuore.  
Il rubinetto gocciola, lontano, da qualche parte. L’esplosione all’impatto delle gocce un fioco eco nelle sue orecchie.  
Bisogna che lo sistemi. Prima o poi. Ma per ora, il sonno chiama.  
Finalmente riuscirà a riposare davvero, per la prima volta da mesi.

**Author's Note:**

> Pur essendo "fluente" e vivo qui da 21 anni, non me la sento di scrivere in italiano. Penso di aver trovato una persona che riesca a capire il mio stile e soprattutto ama tradurre le fan fiction, ed ecco a voi questa traduzione del mio primo fic ai tempi in inglese per i bois. Con poi l'aiuto prezioso di amici romani nel beta finale soprattutto per i diaologhi (you know who you are <3).  
> Grazie, Anna, non-utente di Archive per aver offerto il tuo servizio.  
> Traduzione eng-ita della mia storia "Place Your Hand."


End file.
